


Movie night

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Night, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: It's Legends movie night but Ava opts it out cause she things she screw up. Nevertheless she is part of the team.





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar or vocabulary mistakes. English is not my native language and I am doing my best to write the best possible way and also this is my second attempt in writing so don't be too hard on me. Please leave a comment if you like it. Let me know if there are any suggestions for another chapter. Thank you for reading! Enjoy

Ava was all curled up in her sofa, listening to jazz and reading a book holding a mug of hot chocolate. She had a really rough week and all she wanted to do is relax. The vanilla scented candle she bought the other day was really helping with that making the atmosphere calm with the aroma and flickering light.

 

The only thing missing was Sara being all cuddled up with her doing her crossword puzzles but she couldn’t be there tonight. Tonight was movie night Friday. Every second Friday the legends would gather to watch a movie together in order to bond as a team and spend some quality time not having to deal with missions and stuff like that. They would gather in the Library having food made up by Gideon and plenty of drinks for Mick, Sara and Nate and enjoy some “family time”.

 

Sara had asked Ava to join them but Ava had to yell at the legends that day cause of course they had screw up things again and god knows how they managed to fix it and she was feeling kind of bad about that. She had a pretty hard day at the bureau and she let her steam out on the legends. Not being able to look them in the eyes she opted to let Sara have the bonding time with her team and she would just stay in and enjoy some me time.  
  
She took a sip of her hot chocolate and closed her eyes letting the smell of the candle and the sound of the soft jazz music coming from the speakers calm her down. She rarely had time for quite moments like this, especially since she became the director of the bureau moments like this were almost nonexistent.

 

Her moment of calm though got cut short as she heard the unmistakable sound of a portal opening in her living room. Sara was smiling at her and was the first one that got out of the portal followed by the rest of the Legends.

 

Ava didn’t move. She just looked at them and then turned to Sara “What’s going on Sara? I thought it was movie night” she asked the Captain. “Well it is movie night but…”Sara started talking but she was cut by Zari. “But there was a missing member and we couldn’t start the movie without that member. Plus our Captain really wanted to be with that member tonight so we figured we would change venue so that this team member could join too.” Zari said as she wanted to speed the process up.

 

“I wasn’t prepared to host a movie night.” Ava said as she was sure she didn’t have the food or the alcohol to host a night with the Legends. “Don’t worry pantsuit. We brought the essentials.” Mick Rory replied and Ava then noticed he was holding a dozen boxes of pizza and Nate and Ray were holding six packs of beer and a couple of bottles with what she could only assume contained some short of alcohol.

 

“We came prepared.” Sara stated and then continued…. “Will you have us?” she asked with a hoping smirk on her face. Ava could never say no to that face and Sara knew it. “Fine…. As long as one of those pizzas has mushrooms and extra cheese.” Ava said smiling at them. “You got it hotcakes. It’s the top box” Said Mick as Ava looked at him confused. “What? Thought we wouldn’t bring you some? You’ve been to movie night before we knew how you like your pizza.” Ray added as he was setting the beers on the table.

 

Ava felt even worse with herself. The team had warmed up to her, they even called her a member of the team and they brought her food. They paid attention to her preferences even. Sara caught up that something was bothering Ava and she stepped closer to place a kiss on her cheek intertwining their fingers together.

 

Ava took a deep breath and she spoke “Guys I want to apologize for my yelling earlier. I had a rough day and your mission going bad only made things worse and I let it out on you. I am sorry.” She looked at the legends and then she dropped her eyes on the floor when she felt Ray hugging her and then Zari came in for a hug and then Nate and finaly Mick. They got a group hug where Ava was just standing still looking at Sara who gave her a suck it up notion. After a second she spoke again “I think that’s enough hugging” she said and the team pulled off of her.

 

Feeling better with herself she pulled Sara closer. She pecked her lips and then turned towards the team. “So what are we watching?” She asked with a wide smile in her face as she had everything she wanted right there. Sara was next to her in her arms and their dysfunctional family were taking their sits around the small coffee table opening the boxes of pizza and bottles of beer.

 

They opted to watch Forest Gump. Sara and Ava cuddled up on the sofa Zari sitting with a pizza box at the other far end of it and the rest siting on the floor. Mick Rory having tears in his eyes by the end of the film which he hurried to hide as soon as the ending titles started to roll. Sara didn’t pay much attention to the movie as she was too busy giving soft kisses to Ava’s neck and roaming her hand over the taller womans body not letting her pay attention to the movie ether.

 

Once the movie was over there were a few yawns from Ray and Zari and all of them stood up started picking up the empty bottles and pizza boxes. “Ok guys. You go ahead on the ship and I will help Ava clean up the rest.” Said Sara.

 

The Legends said their goodbyes and walked through the portal as Ava was picking up the trash from her coffee table. Sara turned to face her once the portal was closed. “So was that the reason that you didn’t want to come to movie night? The fact that you yelled at us?” she asked Ava who was looking down at her hands. “I felt so bad to let my steam out on your team. Yes you did screw up but our relationship has changed. I should have been calmer regarding the situation.” Ava said apologetically.

 

“Aves… The team and I all know that it’s your job to yell at us. We don’t expect special treatment just because you are my girlfriend. But we also know that you are an honorary legend that means that movie nights and family dinners apply to you too. Just because you had to yell at us doesn’t change that. You are director Sharpe when on duty and you are somewhat of our boss but when you clock out you are my girlfriend and a member of our team.” Sara said honesty clear in her eyes. She could tell Ava had a rough day and that’s why she brought the whole movie night to her cause she wanted to be with her especially if she had a bad day.

 

Ava let the trash down and pulled Sara in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss off she rested her forehead on Sara’s and said “Thank you. For everything. For the pep talk and for not letting me be alone tonight.” “Like I could stay away from you” Sara teased her leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Will you stay tonight?” Ava asked hope in her voice. “Is that an order Director Sharpe?” asked Sara teasingly with a hungry grin on her face. “No Captain Lance it’s a request.” Ava replied with a smile. “Pity … I kinda like it when you boss me around sometimes.” Sara said with a faux pout. “ Is that so?” Ava asked moving closer and Sara nodded. “ In that case Captain Lance, I order you to go to the bedroom right about now” Said Ava in her low voice the one reserved to make Sara’s knees weak.

 

Sara leaned in to give a quick hard kiss to Ava and then she made her way to the bedroom holding Avas hand. They walked in the room and Ava stood by the door frame as Sara turned to look at her. ‘Now what director Sharpe? ‘ Sara asked with hungry look on her face. Ava folded her hands on her chest looking at Sara as if she was assessing her. ‘Take off your clothes captain’ Ava said in her official time bureau voice. Sara obeyed. She was always very turned on by this Ava. 

 

She took off her sweatshirt and threw it on Ava’s feet. Ava didn’t flinch. She kept her expression blank as if Sara was briefing her about the weather report for the day. Even more turned on by that Sara went on to remove her jeans. She unbuttoned them and let them fall on the floor looking for Ava’s response. She could see Ava swallow but her expression was still blank. 

 

As Sara stood there Ava couldn't miss that she had chose to wear black laced underwear. The vision of Sara looking at her like that, submissive,  full of need and hunger in her eyes in that outfit did things to Ava. ‘Did I order you to stop miss Lance?’ Ava said with the same voice looking into Sara's eyes.

 

Sara was soaking wet by that Ava. She took off her bra with a swift move and she handed it to Ava who then folded it and placed it on the dresser as if she was given a piece of paper with a mission report. “Are you forgetting something else Miss Lance” Ava said again and that was Sara’s cue to take of her underwear. She gave them to Ava as well and Ava could feel her wetness on them.

 

She took a step closer to Sara and leaned in to whisper into her ear with that deep low official voice. “Are you wet Captain Lance?” A soft sound escaped Sara’s lips “Yes” she replied in a whisper. She felt her throat dry as she was looking into Ava’s eyes. “Show me.” Came Ava’s reply still speaking in that business voice of hers enjoying the evidence in front of her that that was driving Sara mad.

 

Sara moved her hand over her niples down her stomach and her abs between her legs. She passed two fingers between her folds covering them with her slick and then raised them up for Ava to inspect. Ava took Sara’s hand close to her eyes and then without a warning and without breaking eye contact with Sara she took her fingers into her mouth tasting Sara’s wetness.

 

“Hmm not bad Miss Lance” Ava said and Sara felt a new wave of wetness between her legs. Sara moved closer to Ava her naked body against Ava’s clothed one. Ava placed her hands on Sara’s small of her back holding her tight and pulled her in a hard kiss. She noticed that Sara wasn’t fighting for control as per usual, instead she was willingly giving control over to her.

 

They broke their kiss and after a moment Ava spoke “Undress me Miss Lance”. Sara’s mind took a moment to register the order and Ava looked at her with her all business look and said “Do I have to repeat that Miss Lance?” Sara swallowed and placed her hands at the hem of Ava’s sweatshirt. She slowly took it off placing soft kisses on Ava’s newly exposed skin. Once the sweatshirt was off she moved to the sweatpants dropping at her knees dragging the pants down slowly softly caressing the bare skin of Ava’s strong legs until they were off.

 

Sara too noticed that Ava was not wearing her standard time bureau issued cotton underwear but a black simple yet way hotter replacement set and that also did things to Sara. As the pants were on the floor Sara buried her face between Ava’s legs and placed a kiss on her underwear above her center. “Not yet Captain Lance” came Ava’s voice.

 

She was driving Sara crazy and she knew it. She liked working Sara like that seeing her asking for her touch. Craving for her and needing to be touched. She wanted to make Sara plead for her to make her come undone. Sara stood up and moved to uncap Ava’s bra when Ava stopped her. “Go to the bed” Came Ava’s low voice. Sara’s need was building inside her. She did as she was told. She went to the bed and awaited instructions. Ava took off her underwear under the hungry eyes of Captain Lance. “On your knees, facing the headboard, hands behind your back.” Ava said determination and now something else evident in her voice. She too needed to touch Sara and be touched by her.

 

She stood behind Sara pressing her body against hers. Her hands came to rest on Sara’s abs. She leaned in placing kisses on Sara’s neck. One of her hands cupped Sara’s breast and started massaging her nipple the other hand roaming at her side, softly caressing her skin. Sara let out a sound just as Ava’s hand passed between her thighs.

 

Ava took that cue and passed her hand between her folds. Sara was soaking wet. She let her head rest against Ava’s shoulder and pleaded. “Please Aves” she said her voice weak with want and need for the taller blond to work on her. “It’s Director Sharpe for you” Ava replied and she plugged two fingers hard inside her. Sara let out a loud moan “Please fuck me already Director Sharpe” came Sara’s response and Ava picked up a pace.

She started slowly trying to drag it out as long as she could . Sara’s hands started roaming between her own legs and Ava didn’t stop her. She too was soaking wet by the vision of a submissive and so turned on Sara Lance, willing to do anything she said in front of her.

 

Sara was moving her fingers in circles around Ava’s clit while Ava was picking up the pace moving two fingers in and out of Sara. They both started letting moans. Ava was kissing that sweet spot behind Sara’s ear and biting her earlobe. As she started moving even faster she added a third finger inside Sara moving harder and faster driving Sara mad while Sara too was working her fingers on Ava’s clit just the way she knew Ava liked it.

 

They both were so close but Ava wouldn’t give in until Sara was done. She put her other hand on Sara’s clit rubbing against it and after a few thrusts Sara was shaking under her touch, walls of her cunt tight clutching around Ava’s fingers. She came with a loud moan and Ava’s name.

 

The vision of Sara’s orgasm was too hot for Ava to last any longer and she too came hard under Sara’s touch. They fall into the mattress holding each other trying to catch their breath.

 

Ava was playing with Sara’s hair placing soft kisses on top of Sara’s head as they laid there all cuddled up. “You know I really like the bossy side of you sometimes” Said Sara who was buried in Ava’s chest. “You don’t say” Said Ava teasingly. “I think I got that vibe tonight” she continued and placed another soft kiss on Sara’s forehead.

 

Sara moved a bit in order to get the cover to place it above them both and then buried her head again in Ava’s chest. Ava started stroking Sara’s hair placing kisses in them every now and then. “I still can’t believe that you thought we would be angry by you yelling at us. And I also find it silly that you were willing to stay alone here and me being alone on the ship just because of that” Sara said in a soft voice. Ava buried her face in Sara’s hair and inhaled. “I know the team is like your family. I would hate it if they didn’t want me there for your bonding time. At the time it seemed like a good idea to let the whole thing pass a bit.” Ava said still holding Sara close.

 

Sara popped her elbow in order to be able to look at Ava. “I told you work is work and we are we. You are an honorary Legend and we all know how things can get at work. We know you have too many things in your plate besides our screw ups. Plus I too don’t want the bureau to think that we get out of the hook just because I’m fucking the Director.” Sara said a huge grin on her face as she added the last part.

 

“Ghhhh Oh my god … You…. Ghhh. What am I gonna do with you?” Ava said at the sound of Sara’s words. “I think you’re doing pretty well so far DIRECTOR SHARPE” came Sara’s response as she buried her head again on Ava’s chest. “Let’s make a deal.” Sara continued as she intertwined her fingers with Ava’s free hand. “We wont let work stuff come between this, between us. You are our boss Director Sharpe when you are at work but when you clock out you are my girlfriend Ava, the honorary Legend. What do you say?” Sara continued. “Deal” Ava whispered in Sara’s ear and pulled her in for another kiss. This one less hungry but still passionate.

 

When Ava’s breathing got stable, slow and even, Sara was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep and then she whispered “Don’t ever make me sleep alone Sharpe. I got too used to be all tangled up with you to sleep alone”.  She felt Ava’s grip around her get tighter and her voice came a tiny whisper back to her “I promise Captain Lance.” Sara kissed Ava’s chest right above her beating heart, the sound she was now used to and couldn’t sleep without and let sleep take over her as well feeling all warm and safe in Ava’s embrace, just where she was supposed to be.

 


End file.
